Laughing Games DISCONTINUED
by theeoneandonly
Summary: Sorry guys, I completely lost interest in this story. Maybe, one day I'll decide to finish it, but for now don't expect any new chapters. Sorry again!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own the Joker, Bruce Wayne, Batman, or any original characters from the Batman movie. Please Enjoy. **

_**Senior Year**_

_PROLOGUE_

Senior year. A new school. New friends. My parents and I had just moved to Gotham City. My father got a job working for the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne. I was forced to move into a new enviorment. A dirty nasty one at that. I missed the mountains, and the open space. This whole city was just a huge junk yard. Everything was pressed together. I hated it. I was supposed to have a great last year. Everything was wrong all wrong. Not only do I now live in a crappy city, I am also being stalked. Who knew I was to be the next victim on the Joker's list?


	2. First Days Suck

**Author's Note: I do not own any original Batman/Dark Knight characters. Thank you, and enjoy!!**

Chapter One: First Day's Suck

I was either awoken by the screeching cars outside my window or the sound of sirens in the distance. Who knows? I hated this town. I hated this apartment. I hated every little thing that had to do with living in a city. Crowded. Too many people. Too noisy. I hated it all. It was about 7:30 when I woke up that morning. My window was cracked open to let some air in. I could have gone better without all the noise though. First day of school always sucks. Especially if it's a new school. You're the new person. No one knows you. No one ever really wants to know you. It's utterly lame. I crawled out of bed slowly, half asleep, and walked over to my dresser. I pulled open my drawer and took out some old faded jeans and a black tank top. Plain. Simple. Didn't really matter. I slipped off the over-sized tee shirt I was wearing and threw on the tank top. Picking up my deodorant stick and slabbing some on, I reached for my jeans and began fitting my feet into the leg holes. Pulling them up rather quickly and zipping them. There. Ready for school.

It was the worst idea my parents ever had to live here. It all started back last year. My dad got an offer from Bruce Wayne himself to work at Wayne Enterprises. Of course he couldn't refuse. This was probably one of the greatest jobs my dad would ever have. My mom, thrilled that she would be able to meet the notorious Bruce Wayne aggreed with my dad that we should definatly move here. No one asked me. I missed my open spaces and mountains. I missed having a fresh breeze flow through my room without a siren going off every 5 mintues. I missed the feeling of having an actual house. It would only be one more year, then I could finally make my own choices. Finally.

"Emma Elizabeth Gale!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "I'm coming!" was all I could respond.

I quickly grabbed a pair of socks and slipped on my checkered Vans. I grabbed my comb and brushed through my hair quickly, being careful not to make it frizz. Indeed I had my mothers hair. Mid-length brunette. Easy to frizz. Hard to keep calm. The worst hair ever. Realizing that my hair still looked terrible I grabbed a scrunchie and pulled it up into a ponytail letting my bangs fall into my face. My mom hated that. I grabbed my backback and trotted out of the room towards the kitchen.

"I'm here mother dearest!" I said sarcastically sitting myself at the counter of our semi-bar. There was already a cearal bowl waiting for me. I grabbed a spoon and started munching on my Cheerios, "So where is father?" I asked innocently."

"He's already at work." my mother replied paying no attention to my sarcastic good child act, "You're going to have to walk to school today because there is such horrible traffic." She added on.

I wasn't really sure if I even remembered where the school was when I vistited, but I replied with an "Ok". School usually started at 8:30 and it was already 8 so I had about a good 30 mintues to walk there. I slurped down what was the rest of the milk.

"I'll be going then," I announced to my mother, "See you later, I guess."  
"Have a great first day!" She replied as I began walking out of the apartment door. Psh, Like that will happen. First day's always suck when your the new kid.


	3. Good Morning Gotham!

**Author's Note: I do not own any original characters from Batman or the Dark Knight. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!**

Chapter 2: Good Morning Gotham!

When I walked out of our apartment building I immediatly wish I hadn't. The screeching noises of car stops and the obnoixious horns were damaging my ears. _Jesus Christ._ I quickly took out my Zune (haha i-pod suck it!) and jabbed my earphones into my ears. I didn't care what I had to listen to as long as it wasn't the noises of screeching cars. I pressed play and listened to what ever random song played. The first song was "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. I laughed at the irony. The beeping of the cars could only be heard in the background now, as I began my pace towards school. People pushed and bumped into me as they rushed by. _God I hate cities._ I moved at my pace making sure not to slow down. It was now 8:15.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNINGG GOTHAM CITYY!!!!" I heard a voice yell. So surprised that the yell managed to get past my earphones I took them off and realized the voice seemed to be coming from speakers. Everything became silent. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stood dazed. _What the hell?_

_ "_How iss everyone doing thisss fine morning?" the voice laughed. Whoever was talking sure did sound insane. People began to whisper next to me. _Joker... Joker... It's the Joker... Where's Batman? Another attack..._"Wellllllll" the voice began, "I have to say that I ammm doing rather greattttt this morningg....y'a knoww, robbing banks hereee, killing people theree, same old same old." Everyone gasped, including me. Why did my parents not mention that there was a insane killer going around Gotham?! And who the hell is Batman?

"Welllllll Gotham, I really gotta flyy, I have a feeling that little Batty might be coming to find me nowwww..... so tahhtahh!" He laughed hystarically after his last remark. Then the streets became quite for a couple of moments. No one moved. No one talked. Nothing was making noise. Finally after a minute people started moving again. I looked down at my watch. _Damnit, already 8:20._ I knew that I had to run to atleast reach the school on time.

"Lame." I sighed and started bolting past people walking the opposite direction. The cars had started making their noises again. I passed by them so they looked like blurs in the wind. Finally the school came into view. The school sat inbetween two buisness buildings. Of course there isn't even room to build a school somewhere else. Students crowded around the court yard and sat in different groups. I reached the gate of the school and walked in. Even though everyone sat in a different group they all talked about the same things. _I heard the Joker was planning this. Ah, I wish the Joker would come capture me...That Joker scares me...There are rumors that the authorities might know who the Joker is..._

I passed by each and everyone of them. Like I said, being the new kid on the first day sucks. Espicially if you have no idea what the hell anyone is talking about.


	4. Ginger Jerk and Curiosity

**Author's Note: I do NOT own any of the original characters such as the Joker, Batman, Bruce Wayne, etc... Thank you for reading and please enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Three: Ginger Jerk and Curiosity  
**

With each step I took in my new school, I realized how lonely I really was. Everyone had someone to talk to and something to talk about. I had no one. The sad truth struck me like an arrow. I was alone, and I missed my friends. I walked down the halls silently passing by my classmates. The principle's office was my first stop. I opened the door and immediately wished I hadn't. What seemed like billions of students poured out of the office calling each others names and laughing. I was abruptly knocked over. As I placed my hand on the ground to push myself to stand up something or someone crushed my hand.

Pain pulsed through my hand as I let out a big, "OUCH! JERK!"

A hand reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me up quickly. "Jeez," I heard the owner of the hand spoke, "I'm really really really sorry. I really didn't mean to step on your hand. I didn't even see you sitting on the ground."

I looked up at the ass who stepped on my hand and met the gaze of a completely dorky looking ginger kid. His hair was about shoulder length and his bangs fell in his face. His skin was very pale with minimum amounts of freckles and his emerald eyes were covered slightly by his hair. He gave me a very concerned look.

"Hey, It's alright." I said comforting my hand.

"Ya know," He began giving me a sheepish smile, "You really shouldn't be just sitting on the ground like that. What ever school you came from sure must have been strange."

At that moment I was very angry.

"For your information," I said getting in his face, "...Just...Ugh, never mind." I pushed him aside and began to make my way towards the principles door.

I ignored his "Bye then!" and shut the door behind me. _He has some nerve. _

It was surprisingly quiet in the office, which kinda made sense since billions of students had just ran out. It seemed relaxing in here. I walked up to the front desk where a lady with curly brown hair sat. Her spectacles were pressed tightly against her nose and she stared into the computer screen that sat before her. On her desk was a name tag covered with star stickers that said _Ms. Paula Johnson._

"Um...Hi." I said giving a little wave trying to get her attention from the computer screen.

"Oh, Hello there darling!" She said instantly sitting up straight and looking at me, "What can I do to help you?"

"I'm new here...Emma Gale." I replied.

"Oh, yes yes yes, of course." She said bending down to open up a drawer.

As she began to skim through the files my mind drifted toward other things. First of all, this new city with a psycho killer on the loose. Second of all, Who the hell was Batman? This was the first time that I was actually interested in the city. I wanted to know what was all the commotion about. I wanted to know who the Joker was. I wanted to know who Batman was. I was becoming curious.

"Ahh here we are!" Ms. Johnson said as she slammed the drawer closed causing me to jump, "These are your classes, this is your locker number."

"Uhh, thanks." I said taking the sheet of paper from her and turning around.

"Oh and Emma?" She said taking off her glasses.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Hope you enjoy the school." She smiled and returned back to the computer.

I turned back around and opened the door, "Sure I will." I muttered.


	5. Eventful Lunch

**_Author's Note_: I know I haven't written in a long time, and this chapter maybe really sucky and I'm sorry! For those who have been reviewing thank you sooo much and now I'm going to write more often so horrah! Once again, I do not own any of the Batman/Dark Knight original characters such as Bruce Wayne, Joker, etc. Thank you again for reviewing!**

Chapter 5: Eventful Lunch

My first class was a bore. What else would you expect from Calculus though? _God I hate math_. I stared blankly at the board as Mr…uh I forgot his name, damnit…well anyway; Mr. Whatshisname was explaining something that I didn't even understand. It seemed like class went on forever and finally the bell rang.

_One down, 7 more to go. _

My next class was a little more interesting, Earth Science. Still, I didn't really care much. Time passed, the bell rang again. I walked the crowded halls alone, no friends, no one to talk to. This depressed me even more.

_Six more…five more…LUNCH!_

Oh thank god, lunch time, the only time when we were allowed to leave the school unless school was over_. Horray for senior privileges_. I stuffed all my books in my locker and slung my book bag over my shoulder. I walked down the halls and finally to the fresh open…oh wait that's right, I live in a dirty city now. Still, it felt nice to be outside.

I walked down the steps of the school and glanced at some of the students sitting in the grass area and chatting. _It would at least be nice to get to know someone…_ I switched my mind to other thoughts as my stomach began to growl in anger. _Food…Food….Food….._

I followed some other seniors outside the school gate and then turned the corner to walk down the side walk. Cars honked and screeched on the streets. Why must cities be so crowded? I continued walking around the city until finally, across the street, I found a Subway. I crossed the busy road making sure not to tick off any drives and then I quickly ran inside and bought myself a sandwich.

_Mmm… Turkey, lettuce, tomato, jalapenos, mustard, black olives, and cheese… My favorite. _

Lunch was over at 1:00 so I glanced at my watch to look at the time. It was still 12:30 so I had a little time to relax for awhile. I took the last bite of my sandwich before throwing away the remains in the trashcan and walked back outside to the noisy city streets.

I sighed and began to cross the street when a black van made a sharp turn around the corner and began speeding down the street. The cars honked at the van and three cop cars followed it close behind. I was too caught up in the speed chase to realize that I was still standing in the middle of the street where the van was coming straight towards me.

_Oh crap…_

I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but felt someone grab my hand and pull me forward and I stumbled onto the other side of the sidewalk. I heard the van rushing behind me with the police cars following.

"What do you think you were doing?!" A male voice yelled to me, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I realized that my eyes were still closed so I opened them immediately. There stood a man in a black suit, leather shoes, and his dark brown hair slicked back. He looked at me with concern on his face.

"Oh...umm." I didn't really know how to answer, "I was lost in thought…" I said with embarrassment.

"Well, are you okay?" He asked beginning to lighten up a little.

I looked at myself and realized I had a little scrape on my elbow, but nothing too serious was wrong, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Well…" He sighed, "The least I can do is give you a ride somewhere, where do you work?"

I was surprised that he took me for a working woman considering I had a backpack, but I guess I was also kind of flattered that I looked mature, "Oh, I don't work I'm a senior at school around here."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Everything was silent for a few awkward moments. He coughed, "Well, um I can give you a ride to school if you want."

"Sorry," I replied, "I don't really get into cars with strangers I just met." I laughed awkwardly.

"Wayne." The man extended his arm out to shake mine, "Bruce Wayne."

"Oh, my dad works for you." I replied shaking his hand, "My name's Emma Gale."

"Ah, so you are Mr. Gale's daughter." Mr. Wayne smiled, "Your father is doing a fine job."

"Thanks." I said returning the smile, "So I guess this means I can use that ride now…If you still have the offer."

"Of course." He answered and led me down the street to his car.

Oh wow, Did Bruce Wayne have a nice car. I mean I knew he was a billionaire and all, but damn. I went on the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. I thanked him and slid myself into the black car. _Leather interior…Nice._ Moments later Mr. Wayne was in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking space.

The car ride was silent. Absolutely silent. I glanced out the window at the streets, trying to avoid eye contact with Mr. Wayne. Even though he was friendly, he was also intimidating to me. I mean a billionaire? Sheesh. Time went by fast because it seemed like in the next minute we were in front of my school already.

"Well," I unlocked the door and began getting out, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Wayne and thank you for saving my life, and also the ride."

"It was nice meeting you too Miss. Gale." Was all he replied and when I shut the door he drove off immediately speeding down the street.

_Jeez, he's no better than that speeding van._

I walked back into the gates of my high school and found people staring at me. I mean, I don't know if they were really staring at me, but it seemed like they were. I caught the eyes of some girls who seemed extremely envious of me in some way. I head whispers, _How does she know Bruce Wayne…Ugh, she's so lucky…Bruce Wayne is such a man hunk. _

The bell rang, and I headed on to my next class. _Boy, this day is….interesting?_


	6. Artsy Fartsy

**_Author's Note:_ The story is starting off with a slow start, and I'm sorry for that. I just want people to understand how Emma feels and I felt the need to introduce some of my own characters. I do not own any of the Batman/Dark Knight characters which include the Joker, Bruce Wayne, etc... Please keep reviewing and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5: Artsy Fartsy

After lunch the day seemed to pass by quickly, and finally I came to my last and favorite period. Art. I loved drawing. It was my passion ever since I was little. Mother dearest would like me to become a lawyer, but I cannot stand politics.

I walked into the Art room and was surprised to find only three people in the class. The room was completely covered with photography pictures of Gotham. Dirty, disgusting, Gotham. Unexpectedly I found some kind of beauty in the photographs. A sad and pathetic beauty, but beauty nonetheless.

One round table was in the middle of the room where the other three students were sitting. I took the seat closest to where I was standing and glanced over at my "classmates". I recognized one from walking down the hall. She was a tall and lanky girl. Her hair, which resembled the color of a tomato, was pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore way too much makeup that she needed to, in my opinion.

I looked over at my two other classmates and noticed the one from this morning. The one who mocked me and stepped on my hand. _Ginger Jerk. _He looked over at me and gave me a geeky smirk. He stood up, walked over to me, and sat in the chair exactly next to mine. _Ugh. I thought I was going to enjoy Art._

"Nice to see you again new girl." He elbowed me lightly.

I glanced over him and pretended not to care, "Emma, my name is Emma."

"Aaron." He replied.

"Okay everyone don't get too crazy now." A female voice came behind us.

I turned around and found myself staring at who I was guessing was the teacher. Well, a pregnant teacher. She smiled at all of us, "That was a joke you guys."

Everyone was silent, clearly not caring about her joke.

"Alright then…." She sighed, "As some of you may know my name is Mrs. Leslie." She walked over to where we were all sitting and handed us each blank sheets of paper. "It seems that our class is very small this year." She said sadly and sat down in one of the chairs.

We all looked at each other and then turned our attention back to Mrs. Leslie. She stared at each of us intently trying to decipher what we were thinking. Finally she gave up and placed her hand against her head as if she had a headache.

"Okay, well we will start with names." She mumbled, "We'll start with you." She pointed at me.

"My name's Emma." I simply replied giving her a small smile. Her mood was lifted a little as she moved onto the next person.

"Aaron."

"Matthew."

"Brooke."

She smiled at all of us again as if she felt somewhat accomplished.

"Alright, let's see what you can do." She handed us each three pencils and one eraser, "I want you all to draw whatever you like, just to see how advanced, or not advanced you all are."

I glanced down at the blank paper sitting in front of me. _What to draw, what to draw…._

"Hey Emma, what are you going to draw?" Aaron leaned over to whisper to me as if this was some top secret assignment.

"I don't know." I said annoyed.

I examined the room to find something to draw, when one picture caught my eye. I walked over to it to get a better look. It was a picture of what seemed like a clown. Although this was no clown I had ever seen before. His eyes were dark and menacing and surrounded by black paint. His mouth seemed as if they were cut on the sides and sewn back together giving him an uneasy smirk. Red paint was smeared all over his lips and the rest of his face was white. His hair was a complete greasy mess.

"Umm, Mrs. Leslie." I gave her a puzzled look, "Who is this picture of?"

Mrs. Leslie waddled over to me. She placed her hands on her hips and squinted at the picture, "You're new here aren't you?" She asked and looked back over to me.

I nodded in reply and she looked back over to the picture.

"That is someone who you will never want to come in contact with in Gotham ever." She shivered slightly and looked back over to me, "His name is the Joker."

_Joker…Joker…So this is the Joker?_

"Why do you have a picture of him in the class?" I questioned noticing that the Brooke, Mathew and Aaron were now listening.

"Well," she started, "As you can see all the photographs in the classroom represent Gotham in some way, well he is a huge part of Gotham right now."

I was silent for a moment and stared back at the picture.

"I guess you could call it some type on inspiration." She grunted and then waddled back over to her chair.

I pulled a chair up next to the picture and began to draw. My first drawing since I moved here was going to be a clown. Fun. I took my time drawing his sick features. It was even starting to make me sick that I had to pay attention to every detail of his face, but there was nothing really else that I was interested in drawing.

I finally came to the end of my quick sketch. I swiped my arm against the paper to brush off any leftover eraser, and raised it up to examine my work. For a quick sketch I guess it was alright. Even my own picture gave me the complete creeps.

"Whoa, that's really fricking good." Aaron, who was apparently standing behind me, claimed, "It's so realistic, and scary, good job."

"Thanks I guess…" I rised and brought my picture over to Mrs. Leslie.

She seemed surprised, "Looks like we have a talent in here." She chuckled and handed me back my drawing, "Excellent Emma, but you're going to have to keep it because it's too creepy for my classroom and the school would kill me if they found out I had a picture of him in here." She joked.

I laughed in reply. _I like this teacher._

The bell rang. The first day was over.


	7. Special Guest

Chapter 6: Special Guest 

"Oh Emma," My mother called as I opened the door to my new 'home', "How was school dear?"

"It was awful." was my reply as I quickly slipped into my room and closed the door knowing my mother would waltz in anyway.

"Sweetheart, Why was it awful?" she knocked on the door before coming in and sat down on my bed.

I thought about it. School wasn't really _that_ bad, but it wasn't really the _best_ school day I had ever had. Plus I was new so of course my first day was going to be rough. I dropped my backpack on the side my bed and sat down next to my mom before answering.

"I don't know, first day, I'm the new kid." I said making sure to leave out '_Almost getting run over by a car and being saved by Bruce Wayne.'_

My mom took my hand to comfort, but I brushed it away, "I'm fine, I'll get used to it."

I knew I was lying through my teeth, but I would at least try. I mean living here for one more year really couldn't be that awful. Could it?

"Alright dear," she rose from my bed and began walking out of my room, "Dinner will be ready at 7."

She closed my door and I layed back on my bed spreading my arms out. It really couldn't be that awful. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to other things other than Gotham. I thought of how my friends back home were doing. They would probably be in the park where we usually would have gone after school. As far as I knew there was not park to hang out in around Gotham. _Nonono, must not think about Gotham. _I began to think If I would actually make any friends here. _I could probably be friends with people in my art class, except for Aaron. _The thought of Aaron gave me a headache. He was extremely annoying. Then my thoughts went to my unusual encounter with Bruce Wayne. _Why was he so silent and cold on the way back to school, when he was so friendly and caring when we first met. _Well, after many overheard conversations today I concluded that everyone saw Bruce as a charming billionaire. _And why not? He was quite charming, but there was something else about him..._

I heard the the front door open signaling my father was home. I stretched out my legs before hopping out of my bed and heading to my door. I stopped when I heard my phone vibrating from my desk. I ignored it for now and left the room.

"Hey dad." I said when I walked into my living room, but was suprised to find a guest in the house.

My mother was gushing over the man, asking him many pointless questions. My father came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey there kiddo, theres someone I want you to meet." He said guiding me to our guest.

I rolled my eyes at my mother who was still in a creepingly chipper mood. I looked up at our 'guest' and saw the familiar face of Gotham's number one bacholer. Mr. Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce, this is my lovely daughter Emma." I smiled at him and he smiled back before taking my hand it bringing it to his lips.

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you Miss. Gale." He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my hand.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face getting red. Man, this guy really was a charmer. Much more nicer than he was when he gave me the car ride back to school. Then a thought hit me. He hadn't told my dad that I was almost killed and hit by a car? Well, thank god to that because I would have gotten a mouthful from him but still, why?

"Oh Bruce,"My mom started smiling and giggling like a little girl, "Please tell me you will be staying over for dinner?"  
"Actually," Bruce looked over to my mom and gave her a soft smile, "I was hoping I could take you all out to dinner tonight, my treat."

"Oh...well," My mother began, but was cut off by my dad.

"We already have reservations Debra." He insisted.

My mother nodded before going into her room to 'freshen up'.

"Emma, I think you might have to put on something nicer than that." My dad said looking at me with my jeans and tanktop.

I sighed and headed back to my room to 'freshen up' as well. Walking over to my closet my phone vibrated again. This time I grabbed it and flipped it open to see that I had various text messages. I opened the messages from the number I didn't recognize.

_If you don't reply to this message than the Joke's on you. _

_you better reply. _

_Hey I know you are there, why won't you reply. _

_You make me sad. :'(_

I stared at the messages, puzzled by them. It must have been a wrong number.

_Sorry, You have the wrong number._

I sent the message and threw my phone onto my bed and opened my closet. _What to wear..._ I grabbed for a a v-neck top I had and black skirt. I quickly through on my new outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess it was fancy. I let my hair fall down, and suprisingly it wasn't frizzy as usual, just very wavy. I slipped on some plain flats and then walked out back into my living room.

My mother was already out and applying red lipstick to her lips and my father was having a chat with Mr. Wayne. Once they saw that I had also come out of my room my father gave me a smile.

"My daughter beautiful as ever, now I believe that we have to go."

I nudged my dad in his side giving him a soft smile. He did know how to flatter. We all began making our way towards the door when I remembered that I had left my phone on my bed.

I walked over to my room and grabbed my phone before leaving. A breeze entered the room that caused me to shiver before I walked back over to my family and Mr. Wayne to go to our dinner.


	8. A Little Tease

**Authors Note: I am sorry that I have not written in such a long time, but since it is summer it gives me more free time. Thanks again to all that are reading my story and please don't forget to review :). I do not own any original Batman characters such as Batman, Joker, Bruce Wayne, etc.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: A Little Tease

I stepped into the familiar car that was Bruce Wayne's. My parents were discussing something about Bruce's business as I stared out the window. It had gotten dark since I got home and the city began to sparkle. I hadn't realized that at night the city could be peaceful. There weren't many cars on the street and the city just seemed to shine. Finally Bruce came to a halt and parked the car in front of this restaurant which I learned was called _Radio Star. _That seemed like quite a peculiar name for a 'fancy' restaurant. When I got out of the car I saw a sign in front of where we had parked that read "Special Guests". No wonder Bruce had found such a good spot to park.

My phone vibrated once again. I flipped it open and read another new message from an unknown number.

_:)_

I sighed and followed Bruce and my parents to the entrance of _Radio Star_. When I walked in, I confirmed that this was indeed a 'fancy' restaurant. The floors were made out of dark wood and small tables were set up around a large stage. Behind the tables was a large fluorescent bar and behind the bar were stairs that led the second part of restaurant.

"Hello," Bruce said smoothly to the waiter standing behind a small desk with menus, "I have a reservation under Wayne."

The man gave us all a smile, "Of course Mr. Wayne, it is always a pleasure to have you here, right this way..."

The man led us past the stage and the small tables where various people were chatting amongst themselves. He walked us upstairs where it was more quiet and private. He sat us down at a booth near the window so we were able to look at the street below.

"Another waiter will be right with you." He said handing us all menus then walking back down the stairs.

"Well isn't this nice!" My mother exclaimed picking up her menu excitedly.

"Thank you again for this Bruce." My dad smiled and glanced down at his menu.

"It really is no trouble at all Henry." Bruce replied giving a glance at me and then at his menu.

"Hello," A tall blonde came to our table with a small notepad, "My name is Andrea and I will be your waitress tonight."

I watched as she looked at Bruce with great interest. And not the interesting type of interest. The 'I want you in my bed right now' type of interest. I looked away from her to find Bruce looking at me.

"What would you like to drink Emma?" He asked not paying any attention to the tall blonde.

"Umm...hmm... I think I'll just have a water." I replied looking back at the waitress who was scribbling my order into her notepad.

"Yes, and bring us a bottle of red wine please." Bruce flashed his charming smile at her.

She smiled back, "Right away Mr. Wayne."

She walked away swaying her hips slightly and I could see that Bruce was obviously staring at her now. Something in my stomach flipped and I felt angry all of a sudden. Jealousy maybe? Whatever the emotion was I did not enjoy it.

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom." I announced and walked away from the table to find the bathrooms.

I scanned the room and decided that the bathrooms must have been downstairs. When I made it down stairs I realized that the bathrooms were in a hall next to the stage. I made my way down the hall. There were two men in suits leaned up against the wall, each one of them eying me. I looked down at the floor awkwardly as I made my way past them. When I looked up I collided with a semi-tall man.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you..." I stopped talking when I got a look at the man's face.

"Well hello beautiful."

I had collided with the least likely person I thought I would ever meet. Those dark eyes. The pale face. The horrid scars smeared with lipstick. Oh yes, I had run into the Joker. My hands began to quiver and I slowly backed away. A smile came across his lips. A terrible smile. A smile of death. I turned around and began quickly walking in the other direction when the two men that were leaned against the wall blocked my way. My heart began pounding. Only one thing came to my mind to get them to move.

"Get the HELL out of my way!" I kicked the first one in the crotch.

He doubled over in pain which gave me an exit. I jumped over his body as the other man came at me. As I was running down the hall I felt a pair of hands grab my hair and pull me back. I screamed in pain and a hand covered my mouth.

"Nuhuhuh." The Joker whispered in my ear, "We don't want you to ruin the little sssssurprise Miss. Gale."

How the hell did the Joker know my name? I trembled at his touch and the feel of his hot breath on my ear. I shook my head back and forth and squeezed my eyes together. _This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. _

Then I heard his ear shattering laugh.

_

* * *

_

"Emma!" My mother called from the kitchen.

I opened my eyes quickly to find that I was laying in my bed like I had when I first got home. I was sweating pretty badly too. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at my clock that hung on the wall.

_7:00._

"Well," I stated to myself, "I guess dinner is ready."


End file.
